


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by bxngstr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxngstr/pseuds/bxngstr
Summary: Baekhyun ya parece el Grinch de lo malhumorado que está por no poder pasar las fiestas junto a su pareja. Si sigue así en pocos días se tornará verde e intentará arruinar la navidad.Pero no puede evitarlo.El único regalo que quiere este año es a Chanyeol a su lado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Puede ver como los copos de nieve caen lenta y suavemente a la tierra a través de su ventana, uno a uno, ayudando a cubrir el mundo con un manto blanco que sólo es capaz de diseñar la Madre Naturaleza en un invierno de tal magnitud como el que azota el centro de Seúl ese año. Recuerda haber oído vagamente por la mañana al hombre del noticiero avisando de una tormenta (la más fuerte en años, tal vez), que tomaran la precaución necesaria y se resguardaran en sus casas con una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Eso a él no le importa, de todos modos. Prefiere el café y no tiene motivo alguno para salir en mitad de ventisca, pues no va a formar parte de la multitud de idiotas reunidos en medio de la plaza del parque central en donde un gigantesco árbol de navidad decorado se alza entre la ola de personas, esperando a que llegue la medianoche para desearse una feliz navidad y abrazarse con fervor, más para no morir congelados bajo la nieve que por la propia emoción navideña.

No es que Baekhyun odie la navidad, en lo absoluto. Él hubiera sido uno de los primeros idiotas en salir corriendo bajo la nevada para plantarse al frente de aquel magnífico árbol, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque habían llamado a Chanyeol una semana antes diciéndole que debía viajar de urgencia a New York, debido a que la pista principal del álbum debut del grupo rookie con el que trabajaba había sido totalmente borrada por culpa de un pasante novato en la empresa y él, como productor del álbum, debía solucionar el error.

Baekhyun todavía tiene grabada en su memoria la sonrisa apenada del más alto, quien no tuvo otra alternativa que tomar el primer vuelo que encontró, dejándole solo de pie en la sala de espera del aeropuerto con el sabor agridulce de un beso de despedida y un “Nos vemos en un mes, idiota”.

Con ese último recuerdo en mente camina de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, yendo de su habitación hasta la cocina y así un centenar de veces hasta que termina por cansarse y vuelve a plantarse frente a la ventana, con la vista fija en las familias y parejas que esperaban pacientes, entre sonrisas y muestras de afecto, la medianoche. Un suspiro se le escapa de los labios; los envidiaba, no quería regalos, no quería visitas, nada. Sólo quería que Chanyeol estuviera con él en ese instante y no a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, a miles de kilómetros de Baekhyun.

La primera idea que tuvo al poner un pie en el apartamento luego de dejar al amor de su vida subir a un avión que lo separaría de él por un mes fue pasar las navidades en casa de Jongin, que siempre hacía una reunión privada entre las personas más cercanas a él, en donde obviamente entraban Baekhyun y Chanyeol. Pero Baekhyun no tiene ánimos de quedarse sentado en el sillón escuchando a Jongin susurrarle cosas indebidas al oído a Sehun mientras éste se sonroja hasta las orejas, por un lado, y aguantarse las miradas que se daban Junmyeon y Jongdae, que todavía piensan que ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de su relación, por el otro.

Y se resignó a que iba a pasar solo esa Navidad.

Piensa que debe relajarse aunque sea un poco. “Es Navidad” se dice a sí mismo, como si eso le ayudara a disolver el recuerdo de su pareja y a incrementar su ánimo lo suficiente como para no enviar odio a cualquier persona que estuviera recibiendo afecto en el mundo en ese preciso instante. Decide sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar y enciende la televisión, intentando que su mente se distraiga en una de las muchas películas navideñas que están pasando. Baekhyun tirita, no sabe si es él, la tormenta o la falta de un cuerpo a su lado con forma de Chanyeol, pero el frío le cala hasta los huesos y no necesita mirarse al espejo para asegurarse de que es la viva imagen de Rudolph, el reno; con la nariz tan roja como una de las esferas de navidad que adornan el árbol de su apartamento.

Los calcetines y el grueso suéter de lana que lleva al parecer no son suficientes, por lo que en menos de un santiamén está sentado en el sofá otra vez junto con una manta que acomoda hasta taparse la nariz y Baekhyun se siente como la vecina árabe del frente que usa una especie de velo que sólo deja a la vista su mirada. Ríe en voz baja, preguntándose cómo se vería aquella mujer sin tanta tela encima antes de volver a prestar atención a la película, o al menos, intentarlo.

Apenas inhala, un conocido y embriagante olor impregna sus fosas nasales, en su cabeza todo da vueltas y su mente le juega crueles bromas, pues siente la calidez y los brazos de su novio tan cerca que si él mismo no lo hubiera ido a despedir al aeropuerto, juraría que tiene al menor justo a su lado abrazándole cariñoso, como suele hacer cuando ambos son un enredo de piernas y brazos en el sofá pretendiendo ver la película que han puesto, pero saben que el universo que cada uno esconde en sus labios es mucho más interesante que eso y no pierden tiempo en conocer nuevas galaxias y ponerse a contar estrellas que no tienen fin.

Suspira e intenta retener su aroma tanto como puede, llenando con su esencia el vacío que dejó su cuerpo hacía ya una semana. Es fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, así como Chanyeol, y su mente no pierde oportunidad para evocar millones de recuerdos, imaginar billones de escenarios en donde él y su pareja son protagonistas. Un recuerdo capta su atención en específico, logra que una sonrisa que sólo aparece cuando se trata del muchacho aparezca en su rostro y se quede ahí un buen rato; dulce, anhelante, melancólica como sólo saben serlas las sonrisas dedicadas a un amante fuera de nuestro alcance.

“―Chanyeol, hablo en serio, voy a terminar pensando que vas a asesinarme.

Baekhyun ríe e intenta no tropezar con cualquier cosa que sientan sus pies, tiene los ojos vendados desde hace una hora y ni la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigen o qué van a hacer a estas horas de la madrugada. El menor lo agarra de la cintura y lo conduce a quién-sabe-dónde, diciéndole que va a asesinarlo de verdad si la venda se le cae por seguir hablando y arruina la sorpresa.

La superficie en la que llevaban caminando unos minutos de pronto desaparece y las pisadas de ambos comienzan a hundirse en algo que Baekhyun supone es arena, cosa que no hace más que incrementar su curiosidad. Tiene ganas de preguntarle a su novio por milésima vez en menos de una hora qué está sucediendo o qué va a pasar, pero en cuanto abre la boca las manos del chico ya están sobre sus hombros y con suavidad lo obliga a sentarse en lo que debe ser una silla. Así que Baekhyun no sabe si están en una casa, en la playa o en una casa repleta de arena. Escucha la risa del menor, que de seguro la causa el ceño fruncido que adorna su cara en ese momento y eso hace que arrugue aún más su frente, esperando respuestas.

―Ya puedes quitarte la venda, niño impaciente.

Duda en si hacerlo o no, pero al final se retira el trozo de tela con tanta fuerza y rapidez de los ojos que piensa que se ha roto. Su boca forma una perfecta “o” y su cabeza no para de girar a ambos lados para mirar todo a su alrededor sin dar crédito a sus ojos, no sabe si está soñando o si la escena fue sacada de una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que su cara arde y pueden verse en ella todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes. Frente a él está Chanyeol con la sonrisa de orgullo más grande que le ha visto, más que conforme con su reacción. Le encanta verlo sonrojado. Se da cuenta también que están a una mesa de distancia, el mueble está cubierto con un mantel de color negro y sobre éste se encuentra una botella de su vino favorito junto con dos copas ya servidas del líquido espumoso. Eso logra que sus ojos se abran del tamaño de los platos que están frente a él, en donde un postre que no conoce pero se ve tan delicioso que su boca se hace agua en cuanto su mirada lo captura, reposa.

A su derecha el cielo se tiñe de un amarillo suave que junto al naranja crean una perfecta unión dicromática que Baekhyun piensa que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Los primeros rayos de sol emergen vacilantes del mar y le acarician el rostro, tan cálidos que siente como el frío de la noche desaparece y da paso al calor del astro rey que ilumina el mundo y derrite su corazón con lentitud. Tal como lo logran los ojos de su novio cuando voltea a verlo otra vez. Piensa que ha perdido la capacidad de hablar pues de su boca no sale ni una palabra, y la sonrisa del menor se hace tan grande que sus ojos forman dos medias lunas y sus encías aparecen. Esa sonrisa que a Baekhyun tanto le gusta.

―Te oí decirle a Jongdae que siempre has soñado con ver el amanecer en la playa, así que… ―murmura con voz avergonzada y se lleva una mano a la nuca, para rascarla con nerviosismo, gesto que conoce tan bien porque Chanyeol sólo actúa de esa manera cuando hace algo cursi―. ¿Te gusta?

A Baekhyun le dan ganas de golpearle por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, pero las palabras no son suficientes para expresar todo lo que siente y decide levantarse. Al principio Chanyeol muestra una cara de desconcierto, cara que desaparece tan pronto como sus labios se unen y los muslos de Baekhyun ocupan su regazo. Los labios de Chanyeol son dulces, suaves y más embriagantes que el sabor del vino. Los prefiere por encima del café y esa vez piensa que los labios del menor saben a amanecer, a un amanecer tan cálido que Baekhyun sólo quiere arder en ellos. Sus bocas no pueden encajar mejor y ambos se olvidan de las galaxias por un día y se dedican a perseguir amaneceres y mañanas que sólo pueden encontrarse en la infinidad de sus labios”.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado perdido en sus recuerdos, porque la película ya terminó y en la pantalla los créditos aparecen uno por uno. Se da por vencido y le dice a sus sueños que Chanyeol no volverá hoy, pues la intensidad con la que los copos de nieve golpean su ventana es asombrosa y ya el cielo ha oscurecido. El reloj marca las 11:55 de la noche.

Quizá se duerma temprano en Navidad ese año.

Ya ha abandonado su capullo de mantas y se dirige con paso firme a la habitación cuando un golpe en la puerta le hace parar en seco y arquear una ceja. Es demasiado tarde para las visitas y sabe de antemano que no es ninguno de sus amigos. Sin hacer ruido se acerca a la puerta cuando un segundo golpe es atestado y maldice en voz baja por no haber comprado una mirilla cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Y si era un asesino? ¿Un violador? ¿La árabe del frente que venía a asesinarlo por reírse de su atuendo?

Desecha esas ideas de su cabeza y con un suspiro abre la puerta. Sus latidos incrementan a billones por segundo y se queda plantado en el umbral con las palabras a medio salir, sin poder procesar del todo la imagen frente suyo. Se repite dentro de su cabeza que su mente le está jugando bromas y ya quemará la maldita manta para dejar de tener alucinaciones. Pero en cuanto los dedos fríos de Chanyeol le rozan la mejilla deja salir la respiración que no sabe cuándo comenzó a aguantar. Pequeños copos de nieve reposan sobre el abrigo junto al gorro negro que lleva, su nariz está tan o más roja que la suya y se nota algo cansado, las ojeras lo delatan. Entonces sus ojos se cruzan y puede ver en ellos una energía tan grande que es capaz de crear un nuevo universo con su mirada.

Baekhyun todavía no ha pronunciado palabra y Chanyeol reiría de no ser porque se le destrozarían los labios del frío que había afuera, se repite mentalmente que correr del aeropuerto hasta su hogar es una mala idea y que no volverá a hacerlo otra vez, pero la sonrisa que su novio le dedica le dice que ha valido la pena y los dos se enfundan en un beso que los hace olvidar de todo, del frío, del cansancio, de la soledad. Un beso que sabe a muérdago y el calor que emerge de sus labios es suficiente para derretir el Polo Norte entero.


End file.
